NaruSasu: Soundless
by YaoiTora
Summary: Rewritten! Summary: Moving to a new place can be a new adventure and also a way to get away from your past, for Sasuke, a mute sixteen year old, it was only the beginning.
1. Meeting

**Description**: Moving to a new place can be a new adventure and also a way to get away from your past, for Sasuke, a mute sixteen year old, it was only the beginning.

A.U (Alternate Universe)

**Warning**: ?

**Pairings**: NaruSasu, KibaSatsu, ShikaTema, SuiKarin, NejiTen, GaaSasu, and KakaIru

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' "_Sasuke speaking_" _Writing/Singing _"**Texting**"

**Soundless: NaruSasu**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

_Telling Layla's story spoken…about how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces...two month in the cover creases…_

Her voice boom throughout the club as a sixteen year old named Uchiha Sasuke watched her play the guitar. His pale ivory skin shined in the lights, dark eyes glistened brightly as his watch his brother and sister plays the music. She waited a few moments before beginning the chorus.

His sister took a deep breath and began the chorus.

_Fully alive more than most ready to smile...and love life_

_Fully Alive and she knows how to believe...in futures_

_All my complaint shrinks to nothing; _and I'm of ashamed of all my somethings

She's got for one day of comfort!

Only because she has suffered…

Fully alive more than most ready to smile; and love life

Fully alive and she knows how to believe…in futures (x2)

The guitar solo had started and Sasuke took it as a cue to leave. He knew it was too late to leave because it was his sister's club and who knows what he'd be dressed in if he left. Sasuke let out a silent sigh. "Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked. Sasuke looked up and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that resembled the sky. His tanned skin looked almost golden as the lights from the stage shined on him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" he asked.

The blonde blinked. "Ah, shy I see, don't worry about it, you don't have to tell me your name. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm here with my friends and they don't want me waiting. I'll see maybe some other time…?" The boy nodded and smiled shyly. Naruto gave him a grinned and walked away with a two figure salute and a wink. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. '_Whoa…_'

_Fully Alive (x3)_

_Fully Alive more than most ready to smile and love life_

_Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in futures (x2)_

And with that the song ended with clapping sounds of all the people in the club. "Thank you so much! This is actually our first night here in Konoha. We just moved here. I'm Uchiha Satsuki! And this is my elder brother Uchiha Itachi. We have younger brother but I don't think he wants to come out and meet you guys." She giggled a little. "Again thank you for listening and I hope you have a nice night!" They waved and went off the stage in a flash.

Sasuke looked at his sister's smiling face and gave in. He really couldn't be mad at her. Instead of just being stubborn and not hugging her he relented and hugged them both. "_You guys did awesome I'm proud of you._" He signed with a smile. His sister had tears in her eyes and hugged him tight. "Thank you Sasuke."

The reason why Sasuke wasn't talking to anyone was because he was mute and shy. The shyness resulted in him being homeschooled and not being used to other people like what happen with that boy Naruto was it? He shrugged off the thought and followed his older siblings to the car along with the rest of the band.


	2. Konoha Private High School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.

**Warning: **I don't really thinks there's anything to warn you guys about in this chapter but just be careful anyway. Like for cursing or I think an overprotectiveSatsuki and there is a reason why but I'm not going to tell you.^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Konoha Private High School**

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. He raised a hand to feel for anything but it was useless. He silently sighed and reluctantly got up to look in the mirror. It was just as he suspected. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes looked a little puffy. He inwardly groaned. '_Am I really going to get a fever on my first day of school?_' he asked himself.

Sasuke relented and went to take a shower and put his school uniform on. After he took his shower his slipped on grey boxers and then black dress pants and a white polo button up shirt with a nice silky black tie. After he had got dressed Sasuke suddenly felt a little dizzy. He really didn't want to be sick on his first day. He sighed silently. '_I wish I didn't feel this way…maybe it's just anxiety. Yep, that's it I'm just nervous._' He went down stairs to see his sister setting up a table full of delirious foods.

Sasuke blinked. He didn't know his sister was such a cook. He watched his sister, Satsuki, turn around and grin. "Sasuke-chan, today's your first day of school! I'm surprised you got into such an elite private school. But guess what?" she hummed and continued. "I'll be in that private school with you! I'm only going to be on my last year though and Itachi…well he's in collage so I think we'll manage." Satsuki happily continued to hum a specific tune that caught Sasuke's curiosity.

"_Neechan, is that your new song you're singing for the battle of the bands?_" He asked curiously. Satsuki nodded. "Yeah, the battle of the bands of in a week. But I'm only doing it for fun. I don't care if I win or loose I have the best prize I could ever have." The raven haired girl smiled warmly at her mute brother. Sasuke blinked and asked. "_What's that?_"

Satsuki leaned down so her forehead collided with Sasuke's. She looked into her eyes with a heartwarming smile. "You and Itachi." She said. "Along with mom and dad." Sasuke nodded with a smile. "_So what's the new song called?_" he asked. Satsuki grinned. "The songs called _Eyes open_." Sasuke's face lit up in full interest. "_Can you sing it to me after school?_" he asked. Satsuki nodded. "I promise maybe we could invite some people to listen to my singing before gigs." She chuckled. Sasuke nodded.

Satsuki gasped silently when she saw the clock. "Alright Sasuke take an apple and some toast then let's go." Satsuki said and they walked out of the house when Sasuke quickly picked up an apple and some toast. He picked up an extra apple for Satsuki since she had to go to work too, later on in the day.

* * *

The first half of Sasuke's first day of school went very fast. It was already lunch time. The raven stood in the cafeteria doorway looking for his big sister. '_Neechan where are you?_' he asked himself. "Hey you lost?" a voice called. It was unfamiliar. Sasuke glanced sideways to see a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. She wore the same uniform most girls had but it was shorter.

Sasuke figured that she was definitely a slut, which the outfit screamed. Her shirt was a little up and to his surprise, he could see her underwear when she leans over to him. Sasuke could help but blush and move away. He didn't want to be embarrassed or anything. And he certainly didn't want to be in a relationship right now, not when he was like this.

The pinkette smiled with a shy blush on her pale cheeks. She flipped her hair off her left shoulder and leaned in closer to Sasuke who stumbled back a little bit trying to stay way from her. "What's your name? I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She said still smiling. Sasuke silently gulped. He didn't want to say anything not that he could. All he could do was waiting for help or silently scream for his sister.

"Ahem, do you _always_ flirt with new students?" a familiar voice asked. Sasuke whipped his head towards the voice and sighed silently in relief. It was Satsuki. '_Thank god…_' he thought. Sakura looked over at Satsuki and raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" she asked in a rude tone. Satsuki smirked and leaned into her. "I'm Uchiha Satsuki. I'm _his_ big sister. And I'd advise you to _stay away_ from my little brother." Her eyes held the family's famous death glare while her voice was full of murderous venom.

If Sasuke could he would warn Sakura about her but there was no warning he could give considering the fact that he was mute. Sakura raised an eyebrow then smiled; suddenly laughed. "You really don't scare me Uchiha. And I'm aloud to flirt with anyone I like. I am single." She smiled in triumph. Satsuki didn't really buy that. She looked like the type of girl who would work at a strip club.

Satsuki sighed and took Sasuke's hand. "I have no reason to fight on my first day of school here. I maybe a senior but I still can protect my brother from people like you." And with that the two left for the roof top where, at their old school, usually sat. Sasuke looked around the school shyly as they walked hand in hand together. He wanted to sign with his hands to say that he could walk by himself and thank his sister for coming when she did.

"Sasuke, you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice. "You looked really scared when I found you with that girl." Sasuke nodded. "_Yeah, I was scared, neechan. I couldn't speak to tell her to get away or warn her about you._" He signed blushing. Satsuki felt her eye twitch. "I'm not that over-protective Sasuke!" she whined pretending she was hurt. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"_I know, neechan, I know but try not to go motherly on me at school okay?_" he asked. Satsuki sighed and nodded. "Okay, I promise. Come on let's get on the roof and eat before the next class. Do you have your schedule?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay. Let's go." She said and they continued to walk to the roof top of the school.

* * *

Once Satsuki and Sasuke were on the roof they began eating their lunch that their older brother, Uchiha Itachi, had made. Satsuki smiled with little tint of pink on her pale cheeks. "Mmm! This is good!" she yelled happily as she finished it up. She clapped her hands together and cleaned up her food and waited for Sasuke since it was only polite.

Sasuke chuckled to himself a little bit while he was eating. He stopped when he and Satsuki heard footsteps coming towards the door that lead to the roof. They shrugged it off when they notice they were male voices talking. Sasuke reached his free hand over to Satsuki and tugged on her shirt a little. She turned her head to look at Sasuke who was looking at her with a smile. She blinked. "What's up?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed and began to sign what he wanted. "_Can you sing me the song you're going to sing at the battle of the bands? Please?_" Satsuki laughed at her brother's impatience. She nodded her head and said. "Of course." She cleared her throat and took a sip of water from her water bottle. She hummed a little tune so that she'd get the note right and began to sing.

_Everybody's waiting, everybody watching, even when you're sleeping…_

She took a slight breath. _Keep your eye-eyes open._

_The tricky thing…is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers just pretending, dreaming, dreams with happy…endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with the wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands in…and keeps score, keep your eyes open._

"Now here's the chorus Sasuke." She said with a smile. Sasuke nodded and she continued.

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown; everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eye-eyes open _

_Keep your eye-eyes open_

_Keep your eye-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and saying on guard, every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far, so turn around! When they've surrounded you it's a...showdown, and no body comes to save you now._

_But you've got something they don't, you've got something they don't, you just got to your eyes open, everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout even when you're sleeping, sleeping keep your eye-eyes open_

_Keep your eye-eyes open, Keep your eye-eyes…keep your feet ready, heart beat steady, Keep your..Aim...Locked…the night grows dark, keep your eye-eyes open!_

_"_And then it repeats the chorus again." She smiled her warms the blinked when she saw Sasuke's eyes were wide. "What?" she asked. Sasuke could say a word that was a complete understatement but he was literally speechless. Satsuki laughed. "I know I know that was amazing huh?" she asked. Sasuke nodded slowly. He jumped when they heard clapping from behind. "Huh? What are you-who are you guys?" she asked.

The three grinned well at least the two out of the three were. One of them was brown haired boy with a toothy grin and shaggy hair. He had a dog resting on his head. Satsuki and Sasuke figured that he like dogs _a lot_. He had a nice tan on his skin and nice light brown eyes to go with chocolate brown hair. Then there was the blond boy. He had a nice golden tan and sunshine hair the was spikey. He had three scars on each side of his cheeks and also had a toothy grin too.

The third one was also a brunette with pale skin and brown eyes. He had a pony tale that was shaped like a pineapple. Satsuki, mainly her, had to hold back a laugh. They all wore the same uniform as Sasuke so the raven haired girl figured they were the same year as him. But the third guy, he had a bored look on his face and looked like he was about to just fall a sleep at any moment.

Satsuki opened her mouth to speak but it only came out a little low then she had expected. "S-So, you guys like my singing." Satsuki mentally smacked herself when she noticed the stutter in her sentence. '_Come on Satsuki! Don't stutter! Uchihas do Not stutter damn it!_' She scolded herself as she smiled at the three boys. "Um, I'm Uchiha Satsuki and this is my brother Uchiha Sasuke and you guys are…?" she asked.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru!" the boy exclaimed still grinning. "You have a pretty voice Satsuki-chan." Satsuki flinched her eyes widened as she was unable to stop a blush from appearing on her face. "Th-Thank you, Kiba." The boy named Kiba smiled showing his chocolate brown eyes that showed sincerity. Satsuki shook her head and looked away to look at the blonde boy.

"And who are you?" she asked ignoring Kiba's gaze. The boy grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you Satsuki and you again, Sasuke." He said smiling. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's eyes. '_He was the boy that worried about me at my brother and sister's gig._' Sasuke smiled shyly and waved his hand at Naruto. Satsuki raise a thin eyebrow. "Wait a minute, you know each other?" she asked, suddenly protective.

Naruto nodded smiling. "Yeah, I was the one who asked if he was okay since he was back stage with a lot of people." Satsuki nodded tentatively. "Oh, okay, thank you Naruto for worrying about my brother that night." She said. Naruto smiled. "You're welcome."

**Ring, ring**

Satsuki sighed and let go of Sasuke. She stood up and took her's and Sasuke's bentoes. "Are you going to be okay getting to class by yourself? This is kinda where we part." She said. Sasuke nodded not wanting to tell her through sign language. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance after school okay? Be careful, Sasuke." She waved her hand and then disappeared with in minutes. Sasuke sighed mentally. '_That was her being motherly…again._" He chuckled. '_Can't blame her, she doesn't really realize it._'

"Alright then, sixth period here we come!" Naruto exclaimed throughing his hands in the air. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile a little bit. He didn't know why he did though. "Hey, hey, Sasuke is your sister single?" Kiba asked. Sasuke blinked and then raised an eyebrow. '_Why does he want to know that?_' The raven resisted the urge to use his sign language because it'd be kind of useless.

"You should've asked the girl while you had the chance." A third boy spoke. "Oh, by the way, I'm Nara Shikamaru. You can just call me Shika if you like. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. '_I'll just go with Shikamaru._' he decided. "So, what class do you have next?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked up from his schedule and pointed to his sixth period class that said 'Science: Sannin Orochimaru.'

He heard a groan come from Naruto. The raven blinked. '_What? Is there something wrong with him?_' he asked himself. Kiba sighed. "Orochimaru is Naruto's science teacher too. He's kinda creepy." Kiba explained. "And a pedophile." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke heard what he had mumbled and gulped silently. This was the only time where he wanted his sister to be by him. Naruto sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to class." He said while reaching out his hand. Sasuke nodded and took the hand; followed Naruto to class.


	3. Science Class

**Chapter 3: Science Class**

"Alright class, I would like to introduce a new student we have." A pale skinned man with long raven hair that went down his back said. He had a smirk that gave everyone creepy vibes. Some even mumbled under their breaths saying "Gay pedophile." Which they were certain he was. But knowing him he'd try to get any of the boy's with raven hair alone just to molest them. That was the reason they hated science class. "You may come in now." He said signaling Naruto to bring Sasuke in. The blue eyed boy was holding Sasuke's hand protectively as they walked. But when Orochimaru saw Sasuke he immediately grinned his twisted grin and went to greet the raven.

"Well, hello there and what is your name?" He asked smirking. Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he held back a shiver of fear that was trying to go down his spine. '_Uchiha Sasuke but I'm not telling you, you pervert looking pedophile!_' he thought defensively. Orochimaru frowned at the boy's silence. He cleared his throat.

"Fine then, Uzumaki, please show the new student here to his new seat which is…" he pause for a moment looking around the room. Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's sitting by me. Who knows what you could be up to…" he said talking Sasuke to his seat. '_Perverted asshole!_' They mentally added in unison.

* * *

Satsuki had been worried about Sasuke all through her sixth period class. She ignored her new _friend_ Sabaku Temari who was talking about Nara Shikamaru who she had met on the roof. She sighed. "Temari?" she called. The blonde haired girl stopped. "What's up?" she asked. "Do you…" she blushed. "Do you ever worried about your little brother? Or that is, do you have one?" asked Satsuki nervously playing with her hair. Temari grinned. "Yep! I have two! One of them's in college and might ask his girl friend to marry him. His name's Kankuro by the way. And my other brother's name's Gaara. I think he's a second year." She said with a shrug. "Oh well."

Satsuki laughed. "Well, I have a little brother, I know you just a strange, sort of to me but can I trust you with this information?" she asked. Temari nodded. "Of course you can, Satsuki. Consider yourself my best friend for ever!" She laughed. Satsuki rolled her black eyes. "Anyway, I know I shouldn't be worried but my brother, my _little_ brother, Sasuke, he's…" she hesitated a moment. "He's mute due to a car accident he was in with my parents. He was perfectly fine but…but my parents weren't…" she said in a sad tone. Temari looked at the raven-haired girl with concern. "What happen?" she asked.

Satsuki took a deep breath and said. "They died. Sasuke was the only one that came out alive but with one tiny flaw, he was mute." She chuckled bitterly. "Not only that, but after out parents died, Sasuke, mainly both of us, were not exactly forced but had to be home schooled. I was the one who volunteered it; I wanted Sasuke to learn sign language because of his muteness." Tears slowly raced down her face. Temari looked at the girl with sympathy. '_Wow, she had been through that much? And it was because of her little brother…_'

Temari looked down at the floor thinking about her little brother, Gaara. She chuckled. '_Gaara would use action instead of words if he was mute._' Satsuki sniffed. "What's so funny, Temari?" she asked her voice cracked a little. The blonde shook her head smiling. "Nothing just thinking that if my little brother were in Sasuke's situation, he'd you action instead of words. He wouldn't care about getting better." She laughed at the thought. Satsuki shrugged and whipped her tears. "Well, thanks for listening to me." Satsuki smiled. "I appreciate that." Temari scoffed. "No problem, friends stick together."

* * *

Sasuke sighed internally. He and Naruto had parted ways when sixth period was over. But now he was lost. And he hated it badly. The raven groaned silently. '_Damn it why'd did I have to get lost. I really don't want to attract any perverts in this god for saken school Itachi sent us too._' He thought irritably. He sighed inwardly again. He knew it was a private school but it was public. And it wasn't everyday he'd get lost in a school this big.

"Hey, you lost?" a low stoic voice asked. Sasuke turned around, raising an eye brow at the person who asked such an obvious question. His eye twitched when he saw the other boy. One was a red-head that had too much eyeliner around eyes. '_Wow, someone likes either pandas or raccoons._' He thought as he inwardly chuckled at the thought. He had no eye brows just a kanji symbol that meant 'love' on the left side of his for head.

Other than that he noticed the boy's pale skin and pale-green eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but think that the boy had a mocking smirk on his face. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked and as Sasuke expected he was defiantly smirking. He sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes visibly. He did not want to be bother by idiots who don't understand what he was going through.

'_This is ridiculous,_' he thought. '_I'm not letting this guy get on my nerves because of a stupid joke!_' He turned his attention to the other boy. He had long brown hair and pale eyes. At first he thought he was blind but that didn't seem like the case. Of course, he too, was smirking at him in more like a perverted way that is. "Hey, Gaara, this kid's kinda cute, what's you name?" He leaned in still smirking at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes again still being silent. '_I'm not telling either of you my name. At least not until you tells me yours even thought I know the red-head his Gaara._'

Gaara, the red head, smirked. "Oh but Neji, we should introduce our names first. Oh wait we just did." He said tauntingly. Sasuke raised and elegant thin eye brow at the two boys. He knew they were just trying to make him feel bad just for their own pleasure but, to be perfectly blunt, it wasn't working. Sasuke was bullied before but that was before he even was mute. And it was from kids who were just, apparently jealous.

Sasuke noted the two boys' names were Neji and Gaara. But he didn't all he wanted to do was get the hell to class and go home with his big sister, Satsuki. He sighed. '_Hope she isn't having a hard time getting to class like I am._' He looked down at his schedule and remembered that he and Satsuki have 7th period together. He mentally sighed in relief. '_Thank god_.'

Gaara, the red head, smirked. "Oh but Neji, we should introduce our names first. Oh wait we just did." He said tauntingly. Sasuke raised and elegant thin eye brow at the two boys. He knew they were just trying to make him feel bad just for their own pleasure but, to be perfectly blunt, it wasn't working. Sasuke was bullied before but that was before he even was mute. And it was from kids who were just, apparently jealous.

Sasuke noted the two boys' names were Neji and Gaara. But he didn't all he wanted to do was get the hell to class and go home with his big sister, Satsuki. He sighed. '_Hope she isn't having a hard time getting to class like I am._' He looked down at his schedule and remembered that he and Satsuki have 7th period together. He mentally sighed in relief. '_Thank god_.'

The raven glanced at the two again. He noticed a third one. The third one looked a little like him. Only his skin was almost white. And he had straight raven hair. He also had a creepy fake smile that sent perverted vibes. He sighed. '_I guess I have no choice in this matter._' Giving in he reached out to tug on Gaara's arm to get his attention. Then he pointed to his schedule with the 7th period class. Gaara smirked. "I'd be happy to escort you to class, babe." He said seductively.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch and shook his head as if to say, '_Stop flirting and _get me to class!' And with that he and Gaara left to go class.

* * *

It was five minutes before the end of class and Sasuke was beyond annoyed with how Gaara kept sending love notes to him or whatever. He didn't want to write back because he noticed the evil over-protective aura that Satsuki had around her. The blonde girl sitting next to her was trying to calm her down but knowing Satsuki, there was no way she'd calm down while he, being Sasuke, was around.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Sasuke protectively and smirked mockingly at his sister who looked like she was about to go on a rampage. Sasuke shuddered mentally at the image of Satsuki going crazy at Gaara. So, to calm his sister down he took Gaara's hand and unwrapped himself from the red-head's hold. He glanced up at his sister who looked to be a bit calmer than she originally was.

He turned his head to glare at the other boy who was smiling happily as if nothing had happened. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, you want to go out some time? Maybe this weekend?" Gaara asked ignoring the death glares he was getting from his and Sasuke's sister. The raven shook his head and wrote a reply down on the peace of paper. _Sorry Gaara I don't have time this weekend or any day. I have things to do with my brother and sister._

The last part wasn't a lie. He really did have things to do this weekend and it was all about his sister. And of course family. They were going to celebrate Itachi getting in a college called 'Akatsuki University'. Not only that, he was going to the club to watch his siblings play music. So he mainly had plans for the weekend. He turned his gaze from the paper to Gaara who was glaring right back at his sister. Sasuke didn't like where that was going so he just decided he'd try to keep Satsuki away from Gaara as much as possible and himself as well.

* * *

Satsuki glared at the boy next to Sasuke. She had Temari describe what her brother looked like at she immediately reconignzed him just from the description. '_Stay away from my brother you-you asshole!_' she screamed in her head. Temari sighed worrying about her little brother's life was the last thing she wanted to go. They looked like they wanted to rip each other's heads off. She turned her gaze towards Satsuki and smiled.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked curiously. Satsuki shrugged. "Stuff…" she stated simply. Temari raised an eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?" she asked. Satsuki shrugged again. "Just stuff with my brothers nothing really important." She lied. It was important. This weekend, this Saturday, was the anniversary of their parents' death after three years. But she didn't want to tell Temari that. It was, for her to say, too soon.

Temari nodded slowly still not totally believing her. She tried again to ask about what Satsuki was doing but again all her reply was, "Stuff." The blonde haired girl sighed. "Seriously, what are you avoiding? Satsuki, I'm serious, if this is about your parents then tell me. I'm not going to take pity on you." She smiled and put a comforting hand on her friend's. "Not if you don't want me to."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Sorry, Temari, I'm not ready to tell you about yet. But I will I promise. 'Kay?" Temari nodded satisfied with what she at least expected. '_So it was about her parents. I guess this is really important to her. But here's the real question, why is she so protective over that boy over there sitting next to Gaara?_' she asked herself. Then decided she'd ask Satsuki just to satisfy more of her curiosity. "Um, hey, Satsuki, why are you so…ya know, protective over that boy over there sitting next my brother?" she asked. "Is her your little brother?"

Satsuki gave her a nod for the first question. "Yeah, he's my little brother. And I'm over protective because when he was little and it was before he was mute, he was always picked on. And even for the fact that we're rich." She said closing her eyes as she remembered Sasuke crying his eyes out just because of that. Temari blinked. "Wait a minute back up, you're rich?" she asked. Satsuki nodded. "Yeah. But when our parents died we used the money to by a nice house for three, and then gave the rest to charity." She smiled at that memory.

Temari smiled then chuckled a little. "Okay let's get back to the subject. What about your brother? Sasuke was it?" she asked. The other girl nodded still smiling. "Yep. Sasuke was always shy as a kid. He never really did anything wrong but soon after we were sent to school from kindergarden everything changed. I was maybe eight or nine and my older brother was ten or eleven.

Sasuke was…um…six or seven maybe? He was six when the bulling started then when he was seven I began to notice he would have bruises and stuff in very visible places. I was would be the one to take care of the wounds and comfort him every time he'd cry. I hated to see him like that and I still hate it even now. Sasuke, he maybe shy but he's strong. But not as strong as he is physically then mentally." She sighed. "Am I making any sen-?"

**Ring ring**

The two sighed and got up with their bags in hands. "Well, see you tomorrow, Satsuki." Temari said with a grin. The raven haired girl nodded. "Yeah, see you Temari." She waved good bye while she watched Gaara follow his sister. "Come on Sasuke let's go." She said starting to walk. Sasuke nodded and obediently followed her.

* * *

"Who was that Temari?" Gaara asked eyeing her suspiciously. Temari shrugged. "Just a friend and your little crush's big sister." She smirked. Gaara rolled his pale green eyes. "You think I didn't notice? The girl looks like him a little." He replied. Temari turned and glared at her little brother. "Listen, Gaara, I know why you're angry and don't be. She and Sasuke have got stuff to so this weekend and we can't hang out with them. I don't care what you say you're not forcing Sasuke into anything got it?" she asked her voice threatening.

Gaara smirked at Temari. "What kinda of stuff?" he asked. '_I hope that stuff he's doing this weekend is thinking of me._' "None of our business." She sighed. "Stay away from him okay Gaara? Didn't you notice he's not into you nor didn't you notice that he has something going on with him?" She asked him. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he's got something going on with him? Is he sick or something? I mean I know he-oh is that what you're talking about?" Now it was tamari's turned to raise an eye brow. "What?"

"He can't speak." Gaara replied. Temari nodded. "That's why I think it's best for you to stay away from him. He and Satsuki both have been through a lot and I don't think it's a good idea to have a relationship with him right now, Gaara." She said softly. Gaara nodded in agreement although on the inside he was thinking, '_I could use this as good black mail._'

Once the two siblings were out of the school they notice Sasuke and Satsuki were outside as well surrounded by a crowd of people happily talking to both of them. "Aw, thanks Kiba!" they heard Satsuki yell. Temari smiled. "At least they have other friends, right?" she asked. Gaara nodded. "Yeah, let's go." The blonde raised an eyebrow and follow her little brother home.

* * *

Satsuki and Sasuke arrived home with their new friends who were gaping at their house. "What? It's just a house you guys?" Satsuki chuckled. Kiba cleared his throat while tearing his gaze from the house. "We-We know it's just…we didn't peg you for rich people." He said laughing a bit nervously. Satsuki and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "Well, anyway, if you guys want you can stay over for dinner.

Kiba looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?" he glanced and Naruto and Shikamaru. "We don't want to be any trouble." He shook his head. Satsuki smirked. "We have an x-box and an x-box connects." All three of them looked at her in awe. "Are you serious?" they looked at Sasuke who nodded to confirm. Kiba and Naruto grinned. "We're in!" they turned to Shikamaru with pleading eyes. The brunette sighed. "Fine, I guess I could stay for a little while." He said. Kiba and Naruto through their hands in the air and cheered happily. "Whoo!"

Satsuki grinned and opened the door she'd unlocked. They went inside and took off their shoes. "I'll make dinner while you boys play. Sasuke why don't you hook it up okay." She suggested then whispered. "So we can't kick their asses at it." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's competitive talk. She loved doing that when people were at their house. Sasuke sighed silently and went to do as he was told and hook up the x-box.


	4. Satsuki's Fever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fallout by Mariana's Trench or Naruto.

**Warning: **Knife throwing Satsuki*my attempt at humor* :D And a little *almost* NaruSasu^^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Satsuki's Fever**

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all gaped at the TV and Satsuki who was smiling in triumph. "That's how you play a video game." She smirked and continued to eat her dinner. "I have an idea! Since Satsuki-chan has won against us maybe she can sing to us again!" Kiba exclaimed with a devious grin. Sasuke looked at Kiba like he was crazy. Suddenly, a butcher knife flew a crossed the room causing everyone to scream in horror except Sasuke. "W-What the hell was that for, Satsuki?!" Kiba squeaked while Akamaru whimpered.

They all shivered in fear when Satsuki appeared with a sinister aura around her. "Stay away from that subject Inuzuka…" she suddenly smiled her aura disappearing. "Kay!" Kiba and the other nodded slowly. They waited for her to leave and get the knife and then began screaming. "Holy crap! Sasuke, you could've told us your sister was a psycho on certain subjects!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru raised an eye brow. "Dude, she's not a psycho, she's just-she probably angry with how we snuck up on her while she was singing to Sasuke." He opened one eye and glanced at Sasuke. "Right?" Sasuke nodded in agreement. He then wrote down on a piece of paper saying,

_Yeah, that's a now kind of a touchy subject. But maybe if I can, I could try something to get her to sing to you guys again. _They all nodded. "Cool, cause we-I mean, I want to hear her sing. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Kiba said. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded in agreement although they had different crushes on different people.

* * *

In the kitchen Satsuki was blushing hard as she listened to Kiba and the other's talking. Then she heard Sasuke come and glanced up still blushing. "Hey, Sasuke." She said her voice a little high. Sasuke raised an eye brow at his sister. "_Are you okay, Neechan?_" She nodded. "I'm fine." She said although they both knew it was a lie.

"Ah-Ah choo!" Satsuki sneeze as she stirred the boy's dinner. She sniffed once she was done. Maybe it wasn't what she had thought. "_Neechan, maybe you should eat and then go to bed. I think you're getting sick._" Satsuki shook her head. "I-I fine Sasuke, th-thank you." She said stuttering a little.

Sasuke shook his head face showing worry. "_Neechan, you're not fine, please go to bed. I'll finish the dinner._" He signed with a muted sigh. "_You work too much at home._" Satsuki rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Okay, I'll go to bed." She turned her gaze to the living room glaring. "But only for you."

Sasuke laughed silently and nodded. "_Fine, fine, just go to bed okay?_" Satsuki nodded with a yawn. "M'kay." She said sleepily. The raven haired girl glanced at the clock as she untied her pony tail letting her long silky black hair fall down almost to the ground. "See ya in mor'nin 'Suke, 'kay?" she slurred sleepily.

Sasuke sighed then smiled as he took over the cooking. He then turned his head to see who was coming into the kitchen. It was Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, what was wrong with your sister she looked kinda pale." Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything. "Um, hey, i-I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend. Just to get to know each other since you're knew he and all." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke chuckled. He avoided answering the blonde through sign language so he decided to write it down. _Sorry Naruto I can't I have things to do this weekend. But he_re's my numbe_r if you want to text me._ He wrote. Naruto smiled and nodded while taking out his phone. "Cool. Here's my phone number." He said handing Sasuke a piece of paper with his phone number and face book account name. Sasuke raise an eyebrow. '_He has a face book account?_' He shrugged and smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

"So…" he whispered coming close to Sasuke who blushed as he came closer. His heart began to speed up than its normal rate. '_This is what happened that day at Satsuki and Itachi's performance._' He blushed even more as he unconsciously leaned in. Once they were close enough, their mouth only meters away from each other, their breath even and hearts beating rapidly together.

Then suddenly the door bell rang and Sasuke and Naruto pulled out of their daze. "Uh…I-I should go get that for you." He paused. "That is if you like me to." He smiled nervously. Sasuke nodded and smiled back his blush going back to just a tint of pink. He shrugged and went back to cooking.

* * *

Once Naruto was out of the kitchen he had calmed himself down and then went to see who was at the door. He opened it slowly than wider. He raised an eye brow at the person. It was a male. A taller version of Sasuke and Satsuki both, he had the same pale skin, raven hair and dark eyes. "Um, hi who are you?" he asked. The man looked down at Naruto and smirked. "So, you're my brother and sister's friend huh?" he asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, they invited us to stay for dinner." He shook his head. "Who are you?"

The raven haired man smiled. "I'm their brother, Uchiha Itachi." He replied finally. Naruto smiled back. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and these are my friends Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru." Itachi glanced at the two sitting on the couch eating appetizers that Satsuki usually made when people came over. "Hi!" Kiba greeted cheerfully. "Yo." Was the lazy Nara's reply. "So, Naruto, where's my little brother?" he asked as he walked in. Naruto blushed a little then shook it off. "He's in the kitchen. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you." He said with a smile. Itachi nodded. "Oh, before I go I was wondering when you three plan on leaving?" he asked.

The paused for a moment. "Well, we weren't really planning to stay…" Kiba spoke. "But if you want us to leave," he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened. "Shit. I have to go anyway. See ya Shikamaru, Naruto…ughh, Satsuki's big brother, bye Sasuke!" he yelled as he quickly put his shoes on and left. Naruto raised a brow putting his hands on his hips. "Well, that was weird." He mumbled.

"It's not that weird Naruto." Shikamaru said with a yawn. Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked. "Well, for one thing, Kiba has an older sister and a mother and father. He has a time set for him to be home for dinner if he's late he gets…" he voice trailed of and soon snoring fill the room. "I'm guessing gets a beating or something."

Naruto moved closer to Shikamaru and wacked him on the head to wake the lazy teen up. "Ya know, I think I better go too." He said. Naruto's left eye twitched. "Ya don't say?" he asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and he got up. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Itachi-san and does me a favor; tell Satsuki, I and Kiba are sorry for leaving out of short notice." He bowed politely. "And thanks for at least having us over." Itachi nodded with a smile. "I will it's a pleasure meeting you too, Shikamaru." he replied. Shikamaru nodded with yawn. He waved good bye and left the Uchiha household.

Soon after, Sasuke had finished with the dinner Satsuki had tried to whip up he made three plates for him, Naruto and Itachi since now his was here. The raven snuck a peak in the living room and smiled happily when he saw Itachi and Naruto getting along. He picked up two out of the three plates of food and brought them to Itachi and Naruto. "Ah, Sasuke, there you are, Naruto and I were just talking about you." He said. Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes as if to say_ "Whatever Itachi._" The older raven laughed softly at Sasuke's reaction. "He seems to enjoy your company." He said suddenly catching Naruto off guard. "Huh?" he asked.

Itachi chuckled. "I said he seems to enjoy your company." He repeated. Naruto nodded mouthing an "Oooh" He turned his head towards the kitchen and said. "Yeah, I guess he does." The blonde shook his head to get himself out of his daze and began eating.

"Oh wow this taste great!" he grinned as finished it up. "I didn't know Satsuki could cook that well!" he said smiling happily as he patted his stomach. Sasuke nodded, smiling a shy small smile. Naruto glanced at the clock. "Well, I better get going. My mom and dad probably worried about me. Hey Sasuke," he said. The raven looked up with full attention. "Text me." He said. Sasuke blushed and nodded his head furiously. '_I will!_' he answered in his head.

Naruto grinned and waved goodbye. Itachi smiled and did the same for him, Satsuki and Sasuke. Itachi then turned and stopped Sasuke from nodding his head so fast that it looked like it was going to fly off. "Sasuke." He called. The younger brother looked at him. "_What, aniki?_" he asked. Itachi smirked. "Sasuke, do you have a crush on that Uzumaki boy?" he asked. Sasuke blinked for a moment then his eyes widened in realization. He _almost_ had his first kiss. A shade of crimson appeared on the boy's pale face. He shook his head. "_No, why would you ask that?_"

Itachi shrugged. "It seemed pretty obvious." Sasuke turned and huffed silently.

"_Well I don't like him_." Itachi's smirked widened. "Yes, you do." He replied. Sasuke whipped his head around and glared at Itachi. "_No, I don't aniki. Let's just stay off that subject okay?_" Itachi nodded and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Deal, where's your sister." He said. "_Up stairs probably sleeping. She caught a cold and I told her to go to bed._" He explained. Itachi nodded. "Okay, I'll stay down here and clean everything up. You better go to bed too."

Sasuke nodded with a silent yawn. He stretched and went to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. After he'd showered he brushed his teeth and then slipped his boxers and pajamas on. He then went to check on Satsuki who was up recording her singing.

_An empty room, I'm empty too and everything reminds me of you_

_So many things I shouldn't have missed, the more that I push the more you resist_

_It's easy to see, it's for the best; when you wanted more while you leave me with less_

_I know your fine but what do I do? (x2)_

_(What do I do?) (x 2)_

_I'm awake and trying but you're sleeping like a baby beside him, on the ledge while you're so…go damn polite and composed_

_I know you seem and you're making it look so easy, what comes and goes; I'm going with it_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_Fallout (x6)_

_Through the fallout_

_Fallout (x5)_

_You're the fall out…_

"What did you think of that?" she asked. Sasuke jumped and blushed. "_Sorry neechan._" He said. Satsuki shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, now what did you think?" she asked. Sasuke smiled. "_I liked it, I liked it a lot._" He said. The raven haired girl nodded. "Thanks." She said. "Go to bed, and then I'll go." Sasuke nodded and went to his room. He plopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer/Warning: **MeanSakura/Sakura bashing um I don't own Toy soldiers also by Mariana's Trench.

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' "_Sasuke speaking_" _Writing/Singing _"**Texting**"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confession**

The next morning Sasuke was the first to wake up out of the three. And it was mainly because of a dream he had about his parents' death. He was breathing heavy uneven silent breaths. A tear or two streamed down his pale cheeks mixing with sweat. The raven brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them silently letting the tears flow as he hid his face in knees.

'_Damn it! They died because of me! And tomorrow…tomorrow is the anniversary of their deaths._' He thought bitterly. '_I never knew it'd hurt so much to live with out them in our family._' Sasuke brought his hand to the right side of his chest fisted his shirt. '_It hurts so much…_' He silently sighed and tried hard to calm himself down. He yawned and decided to go back to bed and ask Satsuki or Itachi to stay home for the day.

Satsuki sat up from her bed and yawned. A sad sigh escaped her lips. "Tomorrow's the day…of our parents' death…" she mumbled with a bitter smile. She shook her head. "No, gotta be strong." She muttered determinedly. She got up and changed out of her pajamas into her school uniform; put her hair up into a nice long pony-tail to make it seem shorter that it looks. She put two burettes on the left side of her head to keep some of her bangs out of her face.

She stretched to wake herself up before going to wake Sasuke. Once she reached Sasuke's room she opened the door and flipped on the light. "Sasuke, time to get up." She said in a motherly voice which made Sasuke get up in a mid second. Satsuki gasped. "Sasuke were you crying?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Another nightmare?"

Another nod.

"_Neechan, can I stay home?_" Sasuke asked. Satsuki nodded slowly. "Are you going to be okay being home by yourself?" the raven nodded. "_I'll be fine, neechan._" Satsuki nodded. "Okay, I'll make breakfast before I go. Make sure you lock the windows and the doors. Don't let anyone even if you know them." She said sternly. "Okay?" Sasuke nodded smiling and his over-protective sister. "_Okay, neechan, I'll be fine._" He signed.

Satsuki nodded. "Okay, call me or Itachi if you need anything. I'm sure he needs to know so I'll call him while he's on his way to his morning work shift." She said and walked over to give Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Sasuke." She smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll be down stairs making breakfast." She looked at the clock and laughed. "Never mind. But don't use the oven or the toast." She sighed. "Bye Sasuke."

They waved good bye to each other and Sasuke waited for the door to opened and shut. That was his cue to lock the doors and windows before anyone got in. he sighed mutedly and decided to eat before doing anything. Once he did that he began to lock every single window and door that was on the house. Then he decided to undo the curtains in the living room just until his brother or sister get home.

Happy with his work, Sasuke went up stairs to his room and decided to chat with Naruto but waited until it was lunch time to text him. He chuckled silently a happy smile on his face. He couldn't believe he got Naruto's phone number after his second meeting with him. And he was asked out of a date. He blushed at the thought and berried his head into the pillow on his bed.

* * *

Satsuki raise an eye brow as she listened to the two girls she knew one as Sakura, Haruno Sakura. A slutty bitch who only wants her brother just to fuck. It was sickening honestly. And the other girl she didn't really get the name but she knew that Sakura and her were best friends of course. And now she suspected Sakura and the other girl, the blonde haired girl, would be talking about her brother and now coming towards her to ask where he is or was.

"Hey, uchiha, where's Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked. Satsuki sighed irritated. "None of your business and why do you care where he is? He's not your boyfriend or anything and don't call my little brother 'Sasuke-kun' he doesn't like that at all…trust me." '_I know._' Sakura frowned. "Why won't you tell me where he is? I just want to know. I do worry about hi-" Satsuki cut her off.

"Again, Haruno, you do _NOT _know him. He's not your brother or your boyfriend. Besides that you met him like two or three days ago. For you it maybe just love at first sight but guess what? Love at first sigh is just plain lust. Nothing more." She said, growling angrily. "And I don't have time for your stupid questions. So leave me and Sasuke both alone."

She glared and the pink haired girl who looked at her with wide green eyes. Her eyes then softened, and then narrowed. "No." Satsuki whipped her head towards Sakura. "What?" she asked. The pinkette smirked. "Sasuke-kun will be mine and you can't stop me." She leaned in and jabbed her finger hard at the raven. "And, Uchiha, you're not his mother, you're just his sister. Why don't you just go home and complain to her." Her smirked never left her lips. "Then maybe I'll stop."

Satsuki's hand curled into fists. She turned to face Sakura fully and then slapped the girl a crossed the face. "My mother's _dead_!" she yelled tears falling down her face. "I don't have people to complain to, to protect me, I have two brothers, older and younger, I may have Itachi to protect us both but our main priority was Sasuke." She said trying to hold back more tears. "He was in a car accident with our parents…and they died but he didn't…he only had one thing wrong with him…." She gritted her teeth and glared at Sakura. "Don't you get it now? I'm over-protective because of people like you and what happened with my parents." She began to sob harder. "I-I wanted him to be happy now but it seems that I was wrong…really wrong!"

Satsuki turned and ran out the class room door leaving a surprised Sakura and class behind. The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, sighed. "Would someone, except Sakura, like to volunteer to get her?" he asked. A tan hand rose. It was Kiba's. "I'll get her sensei." He said. Kakashi nodded. "Please do, Kiba and try calming her down too while you're at it." Kiba nodded. "Got it." And with that he left to go find Satsuki who was sitting against the wall, knees to her chest arms wrapped around them, crying her eyes out.

Kiba walked slowly up to her and sat silently next to the girl. "Hey, what was that about? I know Sakura can be a real bitch but…" he stopped when Satsuki looked at him. She sniffed. "Go away, Kiba." She ordered. Kiba shook his head. "No. I want to know, Satsuki-chan, I want to know what happened to you…what happened to Sasuke." He said softly. Satsuki let out a shaky sigh. "If I tell promise me you won't pity me or look at me with sympathy?" she asked. Kiba nodded. "I promise." He said. Akamaru barked and jumped down licking the girl's hand in comfort. "Arf! Arf!" Satsuki giggled. "Thank you, Akamaru."

Satsuki took a deep breath and said. "Well, Kiba, I tell my story but as promise, from now on, you must not look and me with pity or sympathy." She said. Kiba nodded. "Got it now, get to the story already!" Satsuki laughed a bitter yet soft and somewhat sweet laugh. "Alright, alright." She said as she picked Akamaru up and sat him on her lap petting him with her free hand. She unconsciously leaned on to Kiba smiling at the little puppy.

"Alright, now, here's how it all started. My parents decided to take Sasuke, and only Sasuke, to visit relatives since it was only natural me and Itachi have seen them tons of times. But this time was very different." Kiba blinked. "How so?" Satsuki put her index finger on Kiba's lip telling him to be quiet. "Let me get into it and you'll get it." Kiba chuckled. "Okay."

Kiba couldn't stop laughing at the first half of Satsuki's story. It was just too hilarious. "Y-Your p-p-poor d-dad! And I-Itachi f-flirt-flirted with a babysitter? Your babysitter?" he laughed again. "Oh this is too good." He said as his laughter began to falter. He glanced at Satsuki whose face was blank with no emotion at all. She looked like a zombie from Kiba's point of view. The brunette turned his head and saw Sakura looking very guilty. He narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm protectively around Satsuki's waist, subconsciously.

"Satsuki, I-I-I'm sorry I didn't really mean what I said I-" Satsuki gave her an Uchiha death glare with her stoic expression still in tact. "I have no reason to hear your apology, Haruno." She said her voice thick with ice and venom. "I don't need your guilt or pity, so if you don't mind, _go away_." Sakura's eyes widened. Tears began to fill up as the tips and threaten to stream down her cheeks. "I just love Sasuke he's-he's everything a girl could actually hope for and want." She continued.

Then, suddenly, Satsuki let out a humorless laugh. "I know you're lying, Haruno. Tell me your true intentions. I know you plan on being with my brother for a little while then just have sex with him and leaving him just like that. Also, cheating on him with another man." She said in an icy tone.

Now, it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "Che, your know fun, but that only make me want him more. I'll just go to your house and have sex with him there and it'll be just a one night stand." She smirked. "Maybe I should go now." Satsuki smirked a sinister like smirk. "Sorry, Haruno, but I don't think my little brother, likes sluts like you." Sakura shrugged. "I really don't care; your words don't phase me anyway." The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "Just stay the fuck away from my brother and you won't end up with a bloody nose or in the hospital." she threatened. Sakura's smirked widened. "Wanna bet?"

"Gladly."

"Satsuki…" Kiba said in a warning tone. Akamaru whimpered a little while listening to both girls' tones. Kiba just wanted this to stop so he decided this was enough. He got up and walked over to Sakura in strides. Again, Sakura got slapped only harder than before. "Sakura, seriously, this is ridiculous, I know you better than anyone, leave Satsuki alone and leave Sasuke alone. Sasuke doesn't want a relationship right now I don't think, but still, just…leave them the fuck alone!" he practically screamed.

Sakura sighed giving in. "I'll stop now but, tomorrow will be different." She smirked and went to class. Satsuki sighed and got up with Akamaru in her hands. "I'm sorry Kiba." She said, softly. "Akamaru." Kiba shook his head. "Its fine just don't show that side of you ever again."

Satsuki raised an eye brow. "Why?"

Kiba smiled warmly. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Because it doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you." He then kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Thanks." She said. The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No problem."

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He was worried about Satsuki. He had been all day. '_I wonder if she's okay…I hope that Sakura girl didn't get to her with her mindless talk._' He sighed again as he opened the front door. "Well, hello, Sasuke-kun." The familiar pinkette said. Sasuke looked at her and glared. '_Where's my sister, bitch?_' he asked through his thoughts making Sakura smirk. "Oh her? She went on a date with Kiba." She answered ignoring the glare. "Sasuke-kun, I know you can't talk, I've done my research on you, your sister, and elder brother." She said still smirking. "I practically know everything about you."

Sasuke shook his head, eyes saddened. '_No you don't know anything about me, you don't know the cause._' He stepped back and shut the door in front of her not paying any mind to her whining and yelling, he locked the door and let the curtains hang over the windows. '_She doesn't know anything about me…she only wants me because of my looks. I'm pretty sure Satsuki told her that._' He thought glumly. He didn't care if the girl liked him; he only cared if Naruto liked him.

Then he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone. Sasuke took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to see the caller ID. '_Satsuki…_' he silently sighed in relief and thankful that it was a text message. "**Hey, Sasu-chan, I'm with Kiba so I'm sorry I'm late and worried you! I luv u, Sasu-chan.**" Sasuke's eyes widened at the old nickname. He smiled. '_She never called me that before in years…_' he than texted back saying, "**Alright thanks, neechan, and be home soon I don't want Itachi to get mad.**" He nodded to himself and decided that would be a good time to get dinner cooking.

* * *

Satsuki stared wide eyed at the sign that said "Club Inuzuka". Her mouth was gaping open which was very un-Uchiha like of her. But when was she not acting like an Uchiha? She shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. The raven haired girl turned to Kiba. "Yo, dog boy, I have to be home soon so I can't stay long!" she yelled. Kiba nodded as they walked in. Music boom in the club as she and Kiba walked through the crowd who was grinding on each other in pairs.

The girl shivered at the thought but did show her grimace. Kiba led her to the back of the stage and smiled. "Wait here okay?" he asked. Satsuki nodded raising an eye brow. "I want to show you something." Satsuki nodded again silently wondering what Kiba was doing. She then looked back at the stage. Her eyes widened. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru were on stage and they were in a band! Satsuki gulped silently. '_C-Could he be one of my opponents for the battle of the bands…?_' she asked herself.

"Hey, everyone!" Kiba yelled with a grin. "Sorry we didn't perform yet in days, we had school to do." He grinned again but this time at Satsuki. He looked and Naruto and Shikamaru who nodded and yawned. "Alright, 3…2…1"

Shikamaru began the music and it last for about five minutes and Kiba took a breath and began to sing.

_Who will be my Montague now, to this broken Capulet? How, how, how if not for you?_

_You'll be my local be my role model and don't, don't, don't fail me now_

_(Love)_

_Don't you wanna love, don't you wanna love? I'm your biggest fan; it's good to finally meet ya_

_I deserve a little more wouldn't you say-oh, ay-oh, ay-oh_

_(Love)_

_Don't wanna love, don't you wanna love, don't you think I deserve better after all that we been through?_

_(Love)_

_Don't you wanna love?_

_(Love)_

_ Now what you say-oh, ay-oh, ay-oh_

_I follow you like, Toy Soldiers(x6)_

_Toy soldiers_

_I will love you like good-bye, I will love you like you died, died, a martyr for me._

Toy Soldiers(x4)

Under stand you just like I do, only you and I were ment you be, don't know you not like I do; only you and I were ment to be

Forever…

Satsuki stood back stage mouth gaped open. She was speechless. The three boys were done with the song and went back stage to meet Satsuki. Kiba was the first. "So, what'd ya think?" he asked, nudging her arm. "Awesome huh? Huh?" Satsuki snapped out of her shock and suddenly asked. "You guys…aren't by any chance…playing in the battle of the bands, right?" she asked hoping it was a no. Kiba raised an eye brow. "We are, why?" he asked.

Satsuki smiled sadly and shook her head. "Nothing no reason. With you three you'd be able to win by a long shot." She bowed politely and kissed Kiba on the cheek. "Thanks you taking me out, I had fun." and with that she left before Kiba, Naruto or Shikamaru could reply.


	6. Avoidence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ever After by (again) Mariana's Trench.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Avoidance**

Sasuke blinked as he watched his sister move about in a slow pace. He wondered what happened at her and Kiba's date the night before. The younger sibling bit his lip nervously and reached out his hand to tap on his sister's shoulder. Satsuki stopped and looked at Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the worried look on Sasuke's face. "_Neechan, are you okay?_' he signed. Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Yep!" she said cheerfully. "I'm 100% fine! I kissed Kiba on the cheek yesterday! And I'm…just…fine." She sighed. "No. I am not fine. Sorry Sasuke."

The young raven shook his head. "_No! It's okay neechan! I don't mind. I like helping you out._" Satsuki's smile turned into a grin. "That's why you're the best and my favorite little brother ever." She said in a cute tone. Sasuke smiled and signed back. "_I'm your only little brother. And thank you!_" Satsuki laughed when she saw Sasuke's triumphant smile. "You're welcome."

She looked at the clock and sighed. "It's almost time to go. Do you want to stay home again?" she asked. Sasuke wanted to answer through his sign language but think back to that encounter with Sakura and their house, he shook his head. "_Nah, I'll go. I want to hang out with you guys and Naruto._" He blushed while smiling.

Satsuki blinked. "Sasuke, do you have a crush on him?" she asked. Sasuke opened his eyes to see his sister smirking. His eyes narrowed. "_What?!_" he asked. Satsuki shrugged. "Oh nothing. Good luck with him Sasu-chan." She grinned and snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and playfully glared at his sister. "_You're one to talk. You have a crush on Kiba._" It was Satsuki's turn to blush. "I do not!"

"_Yes you do you told me you kissed his cheek._" He signed bluntly. Satsuki crossed her arms and pouted. "Sasuke, you know how I get when I'm fusterated." Sasuke nodded. He definitely knew. He decided not to push her more so he just walked to the kitchen. Satsuki soon followed and they both made their breakfast. Satsuki decided to leave her hair down today just to see every guy at school reactions.

She grinned at the thought. '_That would make Kiba so jealous!_' she stopped grinning when she realized what she had thought. A frown graced her lips. '_No, avoid him, avoid him at all cost, and hang out with Temari and other girls too._' She reminded her self.

Once they both finished getting ready they headed out the door, Satsuki turned off the lights before leaving then went to the car to drive herself and Sasuke to school.

* * *

Kiba watched as Satsuki moved away from him with Sasuke following behind her mouthing an "I'm sorry" before bowing politely. The brunette frowned as he began to wonder if Satsuki was avoiding him. He shook his head. '_Nah, Satsuki wouldn't do that…would she?_' He sighed and walked out the room when the bell rang. "Kiba! Hey!" a familiar voice yelled from behind. Kiba turned to see Naruto who had a worried look on his face. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked. Kiba nodded slowly. The blonde crossed his arms. "No you're not."

Kiba glared. "I'm fine Naruto." The other boy shook his head. "No you're not, Kiba." He protested. "Look, how about we hang with the guys today? Hopefully she'll change her mind." '_And maybe I can find out from Sasuke through text message…_' he mentally added. The dog lover sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I don't want to be on the roof today…" Naruto gave a thoughtful nod. "Okay, c'mon let's go." And with that the two went to the cafeteria to sit with Shikamaru and other boys. "Yo! Dog boy, where's your girlfriend!" someone yelled tauntingly.

"Che, that Uchiha brat? She ain't his girlfriend you idiot! All _she_ is: is a stuck up brat who's overprotective of her brother that's only a second year." Haruno Sakura spat out at her friend Yamanaka Ino. The pale blonde haired girl rolled her eyes. "Sakura, just because she's overprotective does mean she isn't Kiba's girlfriend. And besides, that Sasuke-kid, he's doesn't even _like_ you. Even I got the message." She replied. A brown haired girl, named Tenten, who was sitting next to Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I think he has a crush on our famous football player." She smirked as she glanced over at Naruto. Ino nodded.

"Yeah! That'll be so cute!" she squealed.

"It would _not_, Ino!"

Sakura glared at her friend who was smirking at her. "Why? What's so bad about it? Just because Sasuke's possibly, theoretically gay doesn't mean it's bad." She reasoned still smirking. "And besides, I heard his brother and Satsuki are in a band together. I think it's somethin' called the battle of the bands." She said uncertain. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Battle of the Bands?" she asked. "What's that?"

Ino shrugged and looked to the girl next to her. "Do you know about it, Tenten?" The brunette shrugged. "I know it's a competition between music bands. You could win money or possibly a scholarship at a music school if you loved music with a real passion." Ino nodded. "Maybe that's what Satsuki's doing."

Tenten shook her head. "That's not what she's doing exactly. She told me this once when I first met her. She's pretty nice. Sasuke's shy though and I'm sorta gettin' the impression that he's mute." Sakura and Ino's eyes widened. "Why do you think that?" Ino asked. Tenten raised an eye brow at the silly question. "He doesn't talk!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think he would've talked by now, if he were dating or something?"

Ino nodded. "Makes sense, I mean, for all we know he could be scare of girls…or something." She said looking away. Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Or," Tenten started. "He could've been bullied. He is new ya'know." At this Sakura's eyes widened. '_Was that why Satsuki was so protective of Sasuke?_' she asked herself. Ino shrugged. "Maybe." She mumbled. "We'll just have to find out at our own time, or, should I say, when the time is right."

Tenten and Sakura nodded. The three girls decided to wait and get Satsuki and Sasuke's trust before asking any unneeded questions and not getting their answers. But the real question; was that Sakura wanted answered, was why would Satsuki be so overprotective of Sasuke?

* * *

Satsuki laughed happily as she ate her lunch with Temari and Sasuke. Gaara, Temari's younger brother, was fixated on getting to know Sasuke and be his boyfriend when both girls figured Sasuke liked Naruto not Gaara. "So, what do ya say? Wanna sing with me, Temari?" she asked with a grin.

Temari's eyes widened a little as a tint of pink appeared onto her face. "What song?" she asked nervously. Satsuki chuckled. "It's okay Temari, we're just singing infront of out brothers nothing to worry about and besides! I think its fun!" she replied.

The blonde girl sighed. "Fine, but I'll only sing when the chorus comes in." she grumbled. Satsuki laughed but nodded thoughtfully, fully understanding how Temari was acting.

_Ohh (x8)_

_Once upon a time, I used to romanticize, use to be somebody never mind_

_Don't miss it that much now…_

_I think it's sinking in, days that I wonder where I've been_

_Picture perfect porcelain but I won't lose a pound_

Satsuki smiled as she watched Temari's expression. "Whoa…y-you're really good." She commented. Satsuki shrugged. "I'm not done yet, sing with me." She said and took a breath with Temari.

_You say I would make a better liar; I never face the music when it's dire_

_I breathe in disaster, ever after_

_Don't pull away from me now_

_Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now?_

_I could you perfect disaster, you could be my ever after_

_You…could be my ever after, after all I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after_

_Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee, that when I get back you won't believe_

_That you know well! _

_Don't wanna think about it, fucking tire of getting sick about it_

_Now stand back up and be a man about, and fight for something, fight for something, fight for something oh_

_I would make a better liar; I never face the music when it's dire_

_I breathe in disaster, ever after oooh, ever after…_

Sasuke and Gaara stared mouths gaping open. The two shook their head when the bell snapped them out of their surprised daze. "Wow, you two are-just wow." Gaara tried to say but he was at a lose of words. Satsuki grin. "I know, thank you Gaara." She smiled. "Come on let's go to class you guys." The three nodded and they followed Satsuki off the roof and went there separate ways.


	7. Sasuke's Date

**I don't own the following**:

Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto-sama XD

All About Us By Tatu & Monster by Meg and Dia

**Warning**: NaruSasu development

NejiSasu(Not development :P)

and SuiKarin

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' "_Sasuke speaking_" _Writing/Singing _"**Texting**"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Date**

Just like that the day ended. Sasuke and Satsuki were picked up by Itachi since he had off from college do to family purposes. "So, you two, what are your plans for this weekend. Are we going to visit mom and dad?" he asked once Satsuki and Sasuke were in the car. Sasuke shrugged and looked out the car window blushing. Satsuki shook her head. "I think mom and dad can wait for us besides, we have a memorial for them at home don't we? I think we've done enough visits for now." She looked over Sasuke and chuckled. The raven moved up to Itachi's ear and whispered; "Besides I think Sasuke's got a little crush and or a date."

Itachi nodded and started the car. Once they were moving Satsuki sat back and put her seatbelt on and so did Sasuke once he was knocked out of his thoughts. "So, Sasuke how was your day?" Itachi asked curious. "_It was good._" He signed and shrugged. Itachi gave a nodded. "Did you get asked out by a certain blonde today?" Satsuki asked catching her younger brother off guard. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle when at how she got to the point. "And what about you Itachi? I heard from Sasori that Deidara asked you out." She smirked. "I hope you have _fun._" Itachi blushed. He was sure that she might have ment a different kind of fun.

Sasuke smiled. He looked over at Satsuki with curious eyes. The young raven tugged on her sleeve. "What?" she asked. "_Neechan, did Kiba ask you anything? Or did he even confront you today?_" he asked. Satsuki frowned at the mention of Kiba. "Not at all." was her short reply.

Sasuke sighed and went back to looking out the window thinking about Naruto. He smiled. '_I can't wait._'

* * *

Naruto gulped when he looked at the clock. It was almost time to pick up Sasuke. And he was very nervous. "Naruto sweetie, may I come in?" a female voice called from outside the room. Naruto nodded and said. "Yeah mom." He said. A woman with long red hair and grey-blue eyes opened the door and walked in. She smiled.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" she asked teasing. Naruto scoffed. "You know what, mom. I have a date." the blonde replied. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, grinned. "And I'm very happy for you. So, who's the lucky guy or girl?" she asked. Naruto looked up at his mother and smirked. "Guy obviously. And his name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, I believe." He replied.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Did you say Uchiha? You mean Sasuke the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "I guess why?" he asked. Kushina shook her head wildly. "N-Nothing dear your father and I will tell you later once you've both have began a relationship okay?" she asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded anyway. Kushina smiled and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Good luck dear." she said and walked out the door. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. "I wonder what got her so…" he sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

At the club, a white haired teen with violet purple eyes began the music and nodded as cue for Satsuki to sing.

_They say, don't trust, you, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall if we must cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about, all about_

_It's all about us (All about us)_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us (All about us)_

_There's a thing that no one can touch 'cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (All about us)_

_It's all about us, all about us (All about us)_

_We'll run away if we must cause ya know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (it's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

Satsuki looked over at her friend Karin and nodded for her to sing the next part.

_If they hurt you, they hurt me too_

_So, we'll rise up, won't stop_

_And it's all about, it's about about_

_It's all about us (All about us) _

_It's all about us, all about us (All about us)_

_There's a thing no one can touch cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about, all about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_They don't know, they can't see_

_Who we are, fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight, hold on to me, cause tonight_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_There's a thing that no one can touch cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)__  
It's all about us (All about us)_

_It's all about us, all about us (All about us)_

_There's a thing that no one can touch cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (All about us)_

_It's all about us, all about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must cause you know_

_(Ah, ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us…_

Satsuki sighed and looked at her friend Suigetsu. "How was that for a good rehearsal?" she grinned excitedly. Karin laughed at Suigetsu's expression. "What? Cat got your tongue, Suigetsu?" she smirked while the other boy glared. "No, I thought it was good. Now, why don't we go to the next song." He suggested ignoring Karin's smirk.

Satsuki laughed and nodded. "Yeah! Next song! Ready the music Suigetsu!" she said happily. Suigetsu nodded blushing slightly. It wasn't every day you'd see Uchiha Satsuki wear a mini skirt. '_And I'm surprise she doesn't realize it…_' he thought. He readied the music and Satsuki took a deep breath.

_His little whispers, love me, love me_

_That's all I ask for, love me, love me_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something…_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

Satsuki made a scare look when she sang the next lyric.

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent pain_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the windows_

_I will_

_Here their voices_

_I'm a glass child I am Hannah's regrets_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_ Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace_

_There's bath tubs full of glow flies_

_Bathe in kerosene, there words tattooed in his veins, yeah!_

"Now, that was good." Suigetsu said immediately. Satsuki smiled. "Thank you Suigetsu and need I remind you, you have a girlfriend." She said and turned to walk off stage. Said the boy blushed crimson and laughed nervously when Karin glared at him. "Hehe, sorry Karin-chan." The red head shrugged and went to follow Satsuki not caring at all.

"So," Naruto started. "How did you like the date?" Sasuke smiled. "**I liked it a lot thank you.**" He texted Naruto. Naruto chuckled. "Well, Sasuke, maybe we should finish what we started the last time when we were in the kitchen. Sasuke blinked but slowly it dawned on him and his nodded. Naruto put one hand on Sasuke's cheek while moving slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes slowly and Naruto's moved. Soon their lips were touching and they were kissing passionately.

Sadly to say, kiss was left only short. Naruto pulled away when his mom honked the car horn for him to go. He laughed at Sasuke's pout. "Hey do you need a ride?" he asked before going to his mother's. Sasuke shook his head. "**I'll be fine thanks.**" Naruto nodded. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, bye!" he waved and Sasuke waved back smiling.

He grinned when he felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about the kiss. '_I love Naruto, I wish I could just say that…_' he sighed inwardly and began to walk home. "And look who's out all alone, Uchiha Sasuke." A low voice said. Sasuke looked around confused. "Behind you babe." As promised the person was behind him and it was Neji. Sasuke glared. "Che, not much of a talker huh?" he asked. "I know you're mute Uchiha. So don't think that I'm not stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_You are stupid if you think I'm dating scum like you._' He thought.

In a second Neji was in front of him pinning him down to the ground. Sasuke gritted his teeth while struggling to get out of Neji's hold. Neji forced his lips onto Sasuke's while holding him tightly. To their surprise, Sasuke let out a moan and it wasn't of pleasure. '_I got my voice back! Wow that's convenient._' He thought as he pushed Neji back hard. "I am not in love with you, Hyuuga. I'm in love with…with Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled and turned around and ran home.


	8. Talent Show Part I: Song Desicion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Fly by Hilary Duff X3

**Warning**: More NaruSasu and KibaSatsu

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' _Singing _"**Texting**"

* * *

******Chapter 8: The Talent Show**

"Did you here?" a girl with long brown hair asked. The red headed girl beside her nodded. "Yeah I know they're hosting in the auditorium tomorrow but you need a permission slip from a parent or guardian." The third one, on the left of the brown haired girl only nodded but then said, "They only handed them out today though." She pouted and crossed her arms. The two others laughed. "But! The talent show's in three weeks." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sasuke listened closely to what those girls were saying. It seemed like the perfect time to reveal that his voice was back to mainly Satsuki and possibly Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru if they didn't know that it wouldn't be necessary. '_The talent show…that could be a good time as any to let Satsuki know my voice is back. Besides Itachi that is. He already knows…_' he smiled. '_I wonder if Naruto would keep this a secret until the talent show?_' he shrugged. '_Let's try it._'

He quickly gathered his stuff from his locker and went to lunch. The raven was determined to get to class on his own. "Yo! Sasuke over here!" a voice yelled. It was Naruto. Sasuke blushed as he recalled the memory of the chaste kiss. '_I have to tell him, Shikamaru and defiantly Kiba._'

"Sasuke! My man! How ya been?" Kiba asked with a grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" he asked. Kiba looked at Sasuke wide eyed along with Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke blinked. "What?" Naruto gulped. "Y-You can talk…you can really talk." Sasuke nodded smiling a little. "Yeah I was mute almost half my life. Thanks to Neji I have it back." His said bluntly.

"S-Sasuke?!" a feminine voice called. Sasuke froze. "Y-You can talk…my baby brother can talk again." Happy tears flowed down his sister's face. Sasuke nodded smiling nervously as Satsuki hugged him. '_Damn! She's like a fucking ninja!_' "Yeah, I got my voice back, like I said, thanks to Neji." He replied pulling out of the hug. Satsuki blinked. "What do you mean "thanks to Neji"?" her eyes narrowed. "Did Hyuuga do something to you?" Sasuke laughed. "Well, he kinda kissed me then well, my voice came back. Or I just had it all along and I was too scared to talk again after the accident." Satsuki relaxed. "Well, that's…I have nothing to say…" she said completely surprised.

Sasuke couldn't suppress a smirk. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Temari!" Satsuki called she caught up to the blonde. "You wanna practice?" she asked. Temari looked at the other girl smiling. She nodded and motioned for Satsuki to follow her. Once they were up they began eating and then practiced the song. "Alright, ready?" Temari asked. "I sing first you some in with me afterwards?" Satsuki nodded let's try that." Temari nodded and began to sing.

_In a moment, everything can change; feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute, all the world can wait, let go of your yesterday_

She gave a nod for Satsuki to jump in.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing? And take control_

_Fly_

_Open the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine; forget about the reason why you can't in life_

_And start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

_All your worries leave them somewhere else, find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left and the world's getting hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing? And take control_

_Fly_

_Open the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine; forget about the reason why you can't in life_

_And start to try 'cause it's your time, time to fly_

_And when you're down it and alone, just wanna run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up, you know you better than anyone else_

_In a moment, everything can change; feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute, all the world can wait, let go of your yesterday_

_Fly_

_Open the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine; forget about the reason why you can't in life_

_ (Can't in life)_

_And start to (Start to) Fly_

_Forget about the reason why you can't in life_

_(Can't in life)_

_And start to try _

_(Start to try)_

_'Cause it's your time, time to Fly_

_In a moment, everything can change…_

The two girls smiled at each other. Satsuki squealed and Temari cheered. They hit the notes on the song perfectly. Now it was decided, this was the song they were going to sing for the talent show.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I think I ended it too quickly. Oh well! I'm putting it in parts anyway, hope you like Review please and be nice! Fave and Follow also!


	9. Talent Show II: Auditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Give it up" but Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies or Naruto^^ Enjoy**

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" naruto called happily. Sasuke turned from his gaze on his sister and smiled. "Hey, Naruto, what's up?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, I'm happy you have you're voice back." He said with a grinned. Sasuke jumped and blushed. "Th-Thank you." Then Naruto suddenly turned serious. "Hey Sasuke, do you love me?" At this Sasuke looked at him surprise a little bit of pink on his pale cheeks. He nodded smiling. "Yes, I do." Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS CUT OUT THE LOVE SCENE AND LOOK AT ME!" Satsuki yelled through the mic. Naruto and Sasuke cringed and the loudness. The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "She loves being in the limelight huh?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, she does only when she's on stage." He sighed. "That's where she-we get our confidence from being on stage, singing in front of an audience. It's actually pretty awesome." Naruto nodded. "I know the feeling I perform a lot at my Kiba's club."

Sasuke smiled. "That's cool." He said as he looked up at his sister. "I'm going to do a song called "Give it up" by my friend Temari and also me!" she grinned and nodded at Temari to start the music.

_Someday I let you in, treat you right, and drive you out of your mind_

_Oh_

_You never met a chick like, but so bright I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you don't what you wanted?_

_Make you feel good as I'm with you, let me shape ya boy, let's get it started_

_Give it up you can't win 'cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_It's a game that we play at the end of the night it's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away, no you won't ever leave me behind (Nooo)_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_(That's right)_

_'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooh)_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? _

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you take to the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin' _

_Give it up you can't win 'cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_It's a game that we play at the end of the night it's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Oooh yeah_

_Oh!_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby(x2)_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_If you are my baby then I'll make you crazy tonight!_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? _

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you take to the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin' _

_Give it up you can't win 'cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_It's a game that we play at the end of the night it's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Ohhh yeah!_

Everyone in the auditorium was silent, mouths gaping open and eyes widened in shock. The two teachers that were the ones to pick the people who were to be in the talent who both glanced at each other and nodded. "Miss Satsuki and Miss Temari you are now performing in Konoha high's annual talent show, good luck girls." Satsuki and Temari grinned both their faces brightened up. They screamed happily and hugged each other. Once they were done they got off the stage and let the next act come on.

"You two were awesome!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran to hugged Satsuki. The raven haired girl blushed. "Thanks Kiba." Naruto and Sasuke nodded agreeing with the shaggy haired boy. "He's right you two were flawless!" Sasuke and Naruto grinned. Satsuki smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba." She jumped slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her. "So! What do yo guys say and going to the club and parting all night long?" Everyone nodded and exclaimed, "Yeah!"


	10. Party Fun: Sasuke's Drunken Confession

Sasuke: Cassie-san, stop toturing your fans with short chapters...*sigh* Seriously.

Me: Why?! It's so mich FUN! I love teasing my fans!

*cricket, cricket*

Me: Hehe, that's sounded weird I know...*growls* SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! *go berserk on Sasuke*

Naruto: Cassie-san stop trying to kill Sasuke! Please! Review and be nice this chapter should be longer...I hope. *ducks under s flying couch* WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE THE SOFA COME FROM?! CASSIE-SAN, SASUKE!

Me: Bye hope you like this chapter^^

* * *

**Chapter 10 Party Fun: Sasuke's Drunken Confession**

Temari and everyone else laughed at the joke that Kiba was telling after they had arrived at his parent's club. "Yep!" he beamed. "I'm good at humor." He smirked. "Aren't I Satsuki?" he asked. Said the girl blushed. "Y-Yeah sure Kiba." She stuttered. At this Temari smirked. "Hey why do you get us some drinks Kiba?" she asked her smirk never leaving. Kiba looked at her suspiciously but nodded anyway. He got everyone drinks even himself.

"Alright, now that's done let's play a game." She said. Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of game, Temari?" Temari's smirked morphed into an evil grin. "Truth or dare only if you refuse, you have to drink the wine." Everyone nodded seeming to agree with the blonde. "I'll play!" Naruto and Kiba yelled. Sasuke didn't want to play; he'd rather do a dare than have to drink wine under age. "I'll play I guess." He said quietly. Gaara agreed as well. "Yeah, I'll play but I ain't drinking anything.

Temari laughed. "Fine." She said. "What about you Shikamaru?" she asked. The brunette sighed and mumbled a "troublesome" he nodded and said, "I'll play." Temari grinned. "Alright, Kiba, truth or dare?" she asked him smirking. Kiba, without hesitation, quickly said, "I choose dare." Temari laughed evilly inside her head.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Satsuki…_on the lips_." Both Satsuki and Kiba blushed bright red only Satsuki's was darker than Kiba's. Sighing, Kiba walked over and kissed the girl on the lips. Satsuki's widened in surprise, she didn't think he was going to do it. Unconsciously she kissed back deepening the kiss and closing her eyes.

Everyone gaped at the two who seem to have enjoyed the kiss very much. Satsuki tried to glare at Temari but it turned into a silent "thank you". Temari grinned as a "You're welcome." Satsuki sighed. "Okay who's next?" she asked still blushing. "Me." Kiba groaned. "Okay, Shikamaru truth or dare." The pineapple head teen sighed and lazily replied, "Truth." At this Kiba grinned. "Do you_ love_ Temari?" he asked. Shikamaru didn't seem to answer not that he wanted to.

"Maybe." He said with a shrug. Temari felt slightly hurt at that and wished he said more. Satsuki noticed this and said, "Okay my turn please!" she said. "Okay, um, Naruto, truth or dare?" she asked. Naruto thought a moment. "Truth." He said. Satsuki nodded. "Is it true that you love my brother?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I love Sasuke. I seriously do." Satsuki seem fairly happy with that reply. "Okay Naruto you're turn." She said while silently giggling at her brother red flushed face.

"Okay, Sasuke truth or dare?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer for a moment. "Dare." He said quickly. "Okay, I dare you too…uh…drink the wine?" Naruto shrugged it seemed like a good dare. Sasuke wanted to glare at his blonde boyfriend but didn't and reluctantly took his cup of wine and drank it all. Satsuki looked like she was going to have a heart attack even thought that wasn't technically possible in away.

"Whaddya' ya'll starin' at?" Sasuke slurred. Satsuki gaped. Can people actually get drunk just like that?! "S-Sasuke? A-Are you okay?" she asked. Oh, Itachi was going to kill her. Sasuke smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Imma o'kay nee'chan! I 'ove 'ou!" Satsuki sighed smiling. "I know, I know, Sasu-chan." She said. Sasuke grinned then turned his gaze to Naruto.

"Hello sexy, how about we ditch this place and go to my place?" he gave the blonde a flirty smile while he traced his hand down Naruto's clothed chest. Satsuki pulled Sasuke away in time and whispered in his ear that he can have plenty of fun with Naruto when he gets home. Sasuke pouted at this but didn't care he decided to wrap his arms arm his blonde's arm instead.

"Me and my big mouth…" Naruto said to himself in a quiet mumble. Everyone else, as time went by, got drunk along with himself. Satsuki called Itachi and told him that Sasuke would be staying with him and so he decided to call his mother who was also out for the evening. "'ruto, I 'ove you, you know dat right?" Sasuke asked in a five year old's talk. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He said. At this Sasuke beamed. "So we can have sex right?!" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "No you're not…not ready for that, we're both not ready for it." '_Even though I want him badly as well._'

Once Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the blonde's house Naruto quickly help the raven get up stairs and dressed for bed borrowing the blonde's clothes being as this was a very unnoticed sleepover. Sasuke sighed in his sleep as he cuddled into Naruto. Said the blonde grew pale as he felt the raven's hot breath on his bare tanned chest. He sighed and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

Me: See?! I told ya it was going to be longer. Oh and Sasuke didn't get drunk that quickly. He was only acting!^^

Sasuke: I think that's silly. Review!

Me: *rolls eyes* Shut up. Fave!

Naruto: Knock it off you two! FOLLOW!

Me, Naruto and Sasuke: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 4 more left! Bye!


	11. The Talent Show III: Rehearsal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

Nor do I own this song:

_Liar In The Glass: by Eyes Set to Kill_

_Cassie by Flyleaf_

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' _Singing _"**Texting**"

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Talent Show III: Rehearsal**

"Satsuki! Satsuki guess what?!" Temari yelled happily. Satsuki raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What?" she asked the excited blonde. "My brother's getting married! My big brother I might add. And…" she said suddenly said. "My brother, Kankuro, wants to move to Suna and I and Gaara…have to go with him…we can't really live alone yet." Satsuki chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I have you're email, cell number and I also have video chat so we can keep in touch." She gasped. "What about Shikamaru, Temari?" she asked. The blonde teen shook her head. "He's got some one else now. Apparently he heard about it and well…moved on."

Satsuki gave Temari a sad look but she didn't say anything. She knew it would be hard for her took take her advice and move on herself. Then suddenly, the raven haired girl looked at Temari. Satsuki's eye began to twitch. "Are you serious?! Temari!" she yelled only to make the blonde laugh harder. "Not cool, Tem, not cool." Temari grinned. "Aww, Sorry Satsuki do ya forgive me?" she asked. Satsuki rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Yeah…." '_Even though I'm slightly tempted to do the same thing…_'

* * *

Later that evening, Satsuki and Temari decided to go to the club to rehearse the song with Gaara and Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto would be the audience. Then they would perform. _(A/N: Karin and Suigetsu are from Sasuke and Satsuki's old school. They're not in the talent show.) _"Alright you guys ready?" Satsuki asked once they were on stage. "Yep!" they replied. Satsuki nodded and looked over at Suigetsu. "Alright Sui, start the music!" Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something about the nickname but he decided against it. "Fine."

"Alright Gaara go." The red head nodded and moved up towards the mic. He took a deep breath and began to scream.

_Don't lie, lie to me now! No, I'm erasing you_

_Throwing those memories out_

_Love to start something now_

_Throwing those memories…_

_Darling!_

_Don't lie to me!_

_Darling!_

_Don't lie to me, Darling don't!_

_Breath in slowly now_

_(Darling don't lie to me)_

_Breath in slowly now_

_(Darling don't lie to me)_

_Inhale truth I plead_

_(For you're my only)_

_Hope don't lie, don't leave_

_Mind set on failure, the road you chose_

_Told me you loved me, told me no!_

_You!_

_(You!)_

_Take your time I'm only dying_

_(Take your time I'm only dying)_

_Patiently I'm nearly dying_

_(Patiently I'm nearly dying)_

_Curse the blood, you cursed the blood!_

_Deep inside it where it lies!_

_Don't mind me I'm only dying (x 2)_

_(What got me in to this mess that devoured me?)_

_Don't mind me I'm only dying (x 2)_

_(Lies and deceitful actions keep promising)_

_What got me into this mess that devoured me?_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_What got me into this mess that devoured me?_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising_

_Darling, Don't Lie!_

Everyone starting clapping. Naruto and kiba were mainly clapping for Sasuke and Satsuki. While everyone else clapped for all of them. "You guys were awesome!" Karin said while fixing her glasses. Satsuki grinned. "Thanks." Sasuke blushed but nodded. "Yeah you all were fantastic. I'm surprised you're not all in the battle of the bands." Suigetsu said while his eyes were closed with a smirk on his face. Satsuki raised her eyebrow. "Hey Sui, when is that?" she asked. Suigetsu blinked. "Two weeks from now. Like a week after the talent show." He said. Satsuki nodded. '_I'd be damned if someone switched the date on us…_' she thought. "Anyway, how about you perform now Karin." She said and winked at Karin.

The red head nodded and went up on stage. Satsuki followed her on stage knowing there were echoes in the song Karin was presenting to the club. The two girls nodded and Karin step up. She took a deep breath and a sip of water.

They nodded for Suigetsu to start the music. _(A/N: All music is record instrumentally) _

_The question asked in order, to save her life or take it_

_The answer 'no' to avoid death, the answer 'yes' would make it, make it._

_All heads are bowed in silence to remember her last sentence; she answered him knowing what would happen_

_Her last words still hanging in the air, in the air_

_How many will die?_

_ (How many will die?)_

_I will die, I, I, I, will say YES! _

_(I will die, I, I, I,)_

_And I will pull the trigger…_

"You were awesome, Karin!" Suigetsu said instantly. Karin smiled and went to get a drink. "So, Satsuki what are you doing for the talent show sing that song that you and Temari rehearsed before?" Satsuki shrugged. "Yeah. We decided not to sing Fly so we're going with Darling." She smiled. "Alright love-birds. Say goodnight and let's go Sasu-chan." She smiled while Sasuke glared. "Bye Naruto." The blonde nodded and kissed Sasuke on the lips quickly. "Yeah, see ya." They waved good bye and Sasuke and Satsuki went home and instantly to bed.


	12. The Talent Show: Performance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

Nor, I'm Yours By Jason Mraz request from Bellala99^^

Or Darling by Eyes set to Kill

"Speaking" '_Thought's_' _Singing _"**Texting**"

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Talent Show: Performance**

"Welcome, welcome, to Konoha private high school's annual talent show." The principal, Tsunade, said happily. "I'm a proud to present our first performer Uzumaki Naruto with his song _I'm yours_." She smiled and walked of the stage while Naruto walk on with Kiba. The two sat on the stools with two mics in front of them. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded for Kiba to get ready to start the music. "This is for a special someone that's here right now." They two looked in the audience to see Satsuki and Sasuke smiling at them both.

"Alright Kiba let do this." Kiba grin. "Yeah!"

_Well you done, done, me; and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest _

_And nothing gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait I'm yours_

_Well open up you mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn, you're free_

_Look into your hear and you'll find love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_A la peaceful melody_

_It's your god-forsaken right to be love, love, loved, love; love_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate; I'm yours_

_I've been spending way to long, checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'mma sayin' is there ain't not better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short it can not wait I'm yours_

_(Well open up and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free, _

_Look into your and you'll find love, love, love)_

_No, I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait I'm sure_

_(Listen to the music of the moment, come and dance with me_

_A la one be family, it's your god-forsaken right to be love, love, loved)_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short, this is our fate; I'm yours_

_(Open up and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free, _

_Look into your and you'll find love, love, love)_

_No, please don't complicate our time is short, this is our fate; the sky is yours_

_(Listen to the music of the moment, come and dance with me_

_A la happy family, it's our god-forsaken right to be love, love, loved)_

_Loved…_

The audience clapped loudly for the two. Naruto look at Sasuke who looked as if he was about to cry or something. He motioned for Kiba to follow him and they went off the stage. Meeting Sasuke and Satsuki in the middle of the walkway. "Well, that was something, Naruto." Satsuki said with a smirk. Naruto grinned, a slight tint of pink on his tan face. "Thanks." He looked at Sasuke and smiled. "What did you think?" Sasuke looked at him utterly speechless. He smiled not knowing that tears were slowly trickling down his pale cheeks. He launched himself at Naruto and kissed him fiercely. "Thank you."

"Alright then let's move on shall we?" the principal asked with a grinned. "Our next performance will be presented by Uchiha Satsuki and her brother with a song called _Darling_." She winked. "Good luck." At this Satsuki laughed. She knew what Tsunade was implying. "Well, we better get on stage." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…" Taking her brother's hand Satsuki dragged the other raven and Gaara with Temari following behind them. Once they were on stage Temari and Satsuki began the music and nodded for Gaara to start.

_Don't lie, lie to me now! No, I'm erasing you_

_Throwing those memories out_

_Love to start something now_

_Throwing those memories…_

_Darling!_

_Don't lie to me!_

_Darling!_

_Don't lie to me, Darling don't!_

_Breath in slowly now_

_(Darling don't lie to me)_

_Breath in slowly now_

_(Darling don't lie to me)_

_Inhale truth I plead_

_(For you're my only)_

_Hope don't lie, don't leave_

_Mind set on failure, the road you chose_

_Told me you loved me, told me no!_

_You!_

_(You!)_

_Take your time I'm only dying_

_(Take your time I'm only dying)_

_Patiently I'm nearly dying_

_(Patiently I'm nearly dying)_

_Curse the blood, you cursed the blood!_

_Deep inside it where it lies!_

_Don't mind me I'm only dying (x 2)_

_(What got me in to this mess that devoured me?)_

_Don't mind me I'm only dying (x 2)_

_(Lies and deceitful actions keep promising)_

_What got me into this mess that devoured me?_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_What got me into this mess that devoured me?_

_(Darling, Darling)_

_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising_

_Darling, Don't Lie!_

Another loud clap from the audience plagued the room. And it went one with each passing act. Sasuke, Satsuki and the others left the talent show early. Reasons being was that Satsuki and Sasuke had to be home before Itachi or else he'd have to make dinner and Itachi was _not _a fancy cook. "Bye you guys see you tomorrow!" Satsuki yelled after the others. "Bye!"

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? 2 more chapter than it's complete! Yay! So, review, fave and follow! be nice!


	13. The Battle of the Bands!

I don't own Naruto nor the song Eyes Open by Taylor Swift!

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Battle of the Bands!**

The crowd screamed at cheered for the few last performances that were on the stage. Sasuke looked worriedly at towards the girls' bathroom entrance where his sister and Temari are. "Hey do you think she's alright in there?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke shook his head. "No. She has never been nervous before. It's probably because there's a thousand people here to see her performance and it's usually dark when she does this at the club in front of people but now…" he sighed. "She's a nervous wreck."

"Hey! Looks who finally out. How ya errm feeling Satsuki?" Suigetsu asked. His replied was a promising death glare from Satsuki. Said the boy ran behind Karin and Suigetsu who just kept their distance. "I'm f-fine. Just fine Suigetsu…" she said sarcastically. Karin laughed nervously. "Well, are you ready to go?" she asked. Satsuki nodded. She looked over and kiba. "Cheer me on?" she asked. Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Satsuki nodded to herself and motioned for Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin to follow her. Doing as they were gestured to do the three of them grabbed their instruments as they walked on stage to get ready. Satsuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled and began to sing.

_Everybody's waiting, everybody watching, even when you're sleeping…_

She took a slight breath. _Keep your eye-eyes open._

_The tricky thing…is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers just pretending, dreaming, dreams with happy…endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with the wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands in…and keeps score, keep your eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown; everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eye-eyes open _

_Keep your eye-eyes open_

_Keep your eye-eyes open_

_So here you are two steps ahead and saying on guard, every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far, so turn around (turn around)! When they've surrounded you it's a...showdown (showdown), and no body comes to save you now._

_But you've got something they don't, you've got something they don't, you just got to your eyes open, everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout even when you're sleeping, sleeping keep your eye-eyes open_

_Keep your eye-eyes open, Keep your eye-eyes…keep your feet ready, heart beat steady, Keep your..Aim...Locked…the night grows dark, keep your eye-eyes open!_

_Keep your eye-eyes open (x 3)_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout even when you're sleeping, sleeping keep your eye-eyes open_

_Keep your eye-eyes open (x4)_

Once they were finished the crowds' screaming died down and waited for the judges to say something. Satsuki gulped visibly. She knew she was the last performance for this year's battle of the bands and she really wanted to win the prize money for first place. It was enough to either give it to charity or use it for college but Satsuki was good for that she could win a scholarship in soccer next spring and that spring would obviously be her last season to at least play soccer once in a while. She shook her head. '_I shouldn't be worried about sports right now!_' she thought.

"I believe we have made a decision…" one of the judges said. Everyone pulled their attention to the three judges. "The first place winner is…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! :D Hehe! Don't worry Next chapter is that last then it's comeplete! Whoo! :3 Love u guys review, fave, follow! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	14. Results: Kiba's Promis Ring

Me: Last Chapter WHOO!

Sasuke: Hope you like.

Me: Yeah! Err no lemon though this is just a plain story with teddy bears and rainbows. *laughs* Okay on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Results**

Recap: "I believe we have made a decision…" one of the judges said. Everyone pulled their attention to the three judges. "The first place winner is…"

* * *

"Uchiha Satsuki." The judges said in unison. Satsuki's head shot up her eyes widened, tears building up in them. "What…?" Karin jumped at her yelling, "You won! We won! Satsuki snap out of it!" the red head was shaking the poor girl like her life depended on it. "Errm, Karin, I think you should stop shaking her now." Suigetsu said. Karin stopped at that instant and jumped of Satsuki. She grinned nervously. "Hehe, sorry Satsuki." She said. Satsuki nodded. "Yeah…it's okay." She muttered.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo looked at Satsuki worriedly. "Hey, are you okay?" Juugo asked. At this Karin and Suigetsu gaped at him. "Juugo! Y-You talked!" Karin yelled surprised. Juugo raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course, sometime it really wasn't necessary." Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other than back a Juugo. "Thanks for pick _now _to finally talk." They said sarcastically in unison.

Juugo shrugged and turned his attention back to Satsuki who looked paler than normal. "Satsuki? Are you allright?" he asked. No response. "Satsu-whoa!" he exclaimed. Suigetsu helped him out in catching Satsuki's fall. "Satsuki! Hey are you allright can you hear me?" Suigetsu asked. '_Geeze…she faints after she hears that we won._" Smiling Suigetsu picked up Satsuki and turned to the judges. "Uh…Sorry for this she's really happy. He gave a curt nod and walked off the stage. Karin and Juugo bowed for the two and followed Suigetsu.

Back stage Sasuke and Naruto watched the four of them walk towards the entrance to the back. Satsuki was out cold and Sasuke looked concerned. "Is she alright? I think we should get her to the doc-" He was interrupted by a groaned. "That's perfectly fine, Sasu-chan. You know as well as I do that I hate hospitals." Satsuki said while comfortably in Suigetsu's arms. "Hey, Hozuki put me down will ya?" she asked. Suigetsu looked down at the girl, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "There's our favorite girl."

Satsuki grinned. "Aww, you know I love you guys." Suigetsu rolled his violet purple eyes and put Satsuki down, still holding on to her just in case she'd fall again. "Neechan, are you sure you're alright? You fainted before." Sasuke said concern evident in his voice. Satsuki shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I fainted because I shocked. I can't believe I won! We won. She turned to Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo and launched on them.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Three hours later they went home to celebrate. Satsuki went to a club with the rest of her band, Itachi, under Satsuki's order, was to give the money to charity and let _Sasuke_ make dinner. Of course that made Itachi feel very depressed he was doing so good. Even when he had a _cooking tutor _to have fun with. _(A/N: Can you guess who that is?: D) _Temari's elder brother, Kankuro had asked his girlfriend, Maki, to marry him that same night and they were all going to move.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the raven's room on his well made blue bed. It was covered with silky sheets and in the middle of the blanket was the Uchiha crest. Naruto felt kind of nervous being in Sasuke's room _alone._ Keep that thought in mind he noticed Sasuke had also locked the door. Was he trying to imply something? Seeing that he thought right, made Naruto blush a deep crimson.

Sasuke looked at him. "What's up." He asked. Naruto jumped slight and said, "N-Nothing." The raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he smirked. "How I do this." He kissed him on the lips passionately and pushed him on to the bed. Naruto paused surprised before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. After they were done with their little make-out session, Sasuke said, "I love you, Naruto." He smiled. Naruto smiled back

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

Satsuki and Kiba stood outside of the club on a balcony staring at the moon while the cool breeze blew against their skin. "Satsuki?" Kiba asked. Satsuki looked up at Kiba. "Hm." Said boy turned his gaze away from her for a moment. "I want to give you something." He said. At this Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" she asked. Kiba smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Satsuki's eyes widened. "Ki-Kiba you're not-" Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not ready to ask you to marry me. This is different." He said and opened the black box; revealed a golden ring with a blue sapphire jewel in the middle.

Satsuki gaped at the ring. "Kiba how did you…how did you get this?" she asked. Kiba grinned. "Itachi helped me out. I got most of the money though. It's a promise ring. I wanted to give it to you as a gift. Satsuki smiled and kissed Kiba's cheek. "I love it and I promise I'll stay with you for ever." She said. Kiba nodded.

"And I promise the same."

**THE END! :D**

* * *

Me: *grins* Finally finished! Yay! Sorry for the errm sappy-ish ending. Feel free to rant at me if you like but be nice...hehe.

Sasuke: At least you didn't put a sex scene in there and made me the uke. *sigh*

Me: *raises eyebrow* Sasuke, you've always been the uke in this story, in fact you're the uke for three out of nine! :3

Sasuke: WHAT?! 0_0 You're mean! *chibi Sasuke run to corn and cries*

Me: *smiles* He'll come around. Review, fave and follow, BYE! :3


End file.
